Heart of gold
by Tifa3
Summary: A story I wrote in honour of RinoaLeonhart since she's a Squall fan
1. Default Chapter

I've written this story for the honour of RinoaLeonhart so I hope she likes it! Loads more chapters will come up soon! It's a kind of Romance with Squall and Rinoa. Though I had fun trying to make it pure romance I ended up failing by letting my bad sense of humour get the better of me but never mind!  
  
Standing in the corner and leaning against the wall was Squall. He was watching the students dancing in the hall in the SEED party. Six more people that day have came successful in their exam and have now become members of SEED. Squall had to go there to keep a eye on things though he had no wish to be there and tried to avoid those who tried to talk to him.  
  
"Squall?" Turning his head to his right he saw Rinoa. Looking into his eyes and smiling as usual. "What are you doing here? Haven't you got better things to do rather then watch me getting bored silly?" Squall asked. Though he did felt happier talking to her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine thank you thanks for asking!" Rinoa replied, Squall knew she was only joking about.  
  
"Sorry" Squall said quietly.  
  
"Is it to much to ask for if I asked you for a dance?" Rinoa paused for a few seconds ".or are you too busy?"  
  
Squall sighed heavily; he didn't have much choice as Rinoa was already dragging him to the dance floor. " Just like the old days" he thought to himself. Rinoa took his hands and told Squall to stop complaining and get dancing as he was making a scene, with everyone looking at him.  
  
As they danced Rinoa rested her head on Squall's shoulders "Squall?"  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong? I haven't step on your toes again have I?" Squall asked, he knew she normally complains that he did.  
  
Rinoa hugged Squall "You know we've been together for two years now.doesn't time fly by so fast?" Squall blink, he couldn't believe it.two years? To him it seemed only yesterday.  
  
Rinoa hugged him tighter "I'm still waiting for you. I always be here and so will the others"  
  
Squall knew it was true Zell, Selphie, Quistis and even Irvine has been checking up on him everyday.  
  
At lunch they all sit together inside the cafeteria and talk and generally wind each other up.  
  
Thinking about it nothing has changed much apart from Seifer and his followers had returned to the garden. Squall got Seifer, Fujin and Raijin a part time job to help out at the cafeteria for a half punishment for what happened two years ago.  
  
"Squall! Your not listening are you?" Rinoa sighed " How become when I ever give hints about a wedding ring you seem to go deaf on me?"  
  
"Pardon?" Squall replied.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Mr laugh-a-minute!" Rinoa couldn't complain, at least Squall was being more social then when she first met him.  
  
"Hey look over there!" Squall said to Rinoa and pointed at Irvine who was talking to a girl at the time.  
  
"Squall let's see Romeo at work!" Rinoa giggled. Both Rinoa and Squall walked up to Irvine.  
  
"Oh Reena, how I love grazing into your eyes for they are such a beautiful colour of blue,  
  
Can you not feel my love nor see that my love is only for you?  
  
Reena.my heart will be full of sorrow if you'll leave me". Irvine said to the girl Reena, Rinoa tried not to laugh at he's poem.  
  
"Oh go and leave me be!" Reena cried out angrily and stormed out the hall.  
  
"Renna?" Irvine cried out as he tip his hat down a little.  
  
"Hey it.rhymed didn't it? I didn't think Reena knew any poetry" Squall said to Irvine while Rinoa was laughing at Irvine's misfortune and at Squall's joke.  
  
"Really Squall, I am hurt by that comment" Irvine then looked at Rinoa "Surely you could see that the poor girl was over come by emotion? Reena loved it and decided that she didn't deserve someone so sweet and loving like me."  
  
"What ever." Squall replied "Reena must have gone off to find a sick bucket"  
  
Rinoa laughed again "You have a lovely effect on women Irvine!"  
  
Zell came running in and pulled of Irvine's hair band off leaving Irvine's long light brown hair flowing down his back. "Sorry Irvine I need to borrow this!" Zell yelled and ran off with Irvine's hair band.  
  
"Hey come back with that! My First girlfriend gave that to me!" Irvine yelled and went running after Zell.  
  
"Squall looked surprised "You mean he actually did have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Nah.I don't think so, I mean a hair band?" Rinoa said while putting her arms around Squall "How come I don't get any presents from you?"  
  
"You mean you really want a hair band too?" Squall said "Listen I got to go somewhere now so I'll see you later"  
  
Rinoa put her hands on her hips and watched Squall go out of the hall "oh do I really need to drop bigger hints about that wedding ring?" 


	2. Follow that Zell!

Irvine spotted Zell running into the Cafeteria he shouted at Zell "Hey give back my hair band! I'm going for major hair disaster here!". At that same time Selphie was running as fast as her legs would let her "I'm late! I'm late!"  
  
"Wahh!" Both Selphie and Irvine yelled out as they bashed into each other. The pair had fallen on the floor and Irvine's long hair was flopped all over his face.  
  
"Why can't you watch where you were going?" Selphie shouted at Irvine.  
  
"I couldn't see my hair was in my eyes. You wouldn't be able to see if some retard nicked your hair band!" Irvine shouted back. He then brushed his hair away from his eyes and saw that it was Selphie he ran into "Um S- Selphie howdy!" Selphie did not look amused.  
  
About five minutes later Squall was walking by and saw Irvine still sat on the ground with Dr. Kadowaki nursing his head.  
  
"What happened to you Irvine?" Squall asked.  
  
"Just a little misunderstanding that's all." answered Irvine.  
  
"Selphie thumped Irvine unconscious so I found him lying here" Dr. Kadowaki told Squall.  
  
"Hey? What? But I think Selphie likes me!" Irvine said. Squall hoped to that Irvine was seriously joking about that.  
  
"You wanna be cool then? Well don't get hurt during the progress" Dr. Kadowaki told Irvine as she shrugged her shoulders. Squall started to walk away "Hey Squall!" Irvine yelled after him "Do me a favour and get my hair band back hmm?" Squall just waved at Irvine and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile at the cafeteria Seifer was sat at the till bored to death while Raijin and Fujin were stacking up the hotdogs which had been taking them nearly an hour.  
  
"This sucks" Seifer complained "Hurry up you two this is boring"  
  
"I would but Fujin is taking a long time, ya know." Raijin moaned.  
  
"RAGE!" Fujin said and kicked Raijin in the leg.  
  
"Ahh ouu ahh!" Raijin cried out in pain  
  
Just then Zell came running in and bashed into the stacked up hotdogs sending them flying all over the room "Huff, huff, heave heave.d-do you have any hot dogs left?"  
  
"You idiot!" Seifer shouted, "Look what you've done!" Seifer pointed at the hotdogs that were now all over the floor.  
  
"Sorry!" Zell muttered "but I guess that means you do have some hotdogs!"  
  
"It's to late for that and you will be dam sorry!" Seifer yelled at Zell.  
  
"Um." Zell then ran off again and shouted out "See ya!"  
  
"Speeding now. go and arrest that chicken wuss for violation of academy regulations while I'll have the pleasure of looking after this dump" Seifer ordered Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin answered and ran after Zell.  
  
"Roger, ya know!" Raijin said as he ran after Fujin.  
  
"Wahh!" You could hear from Zell.  
  
At that time Rinoa was sat in her room talking to Angelo "You know what Angelo?"  
  
Angelo barked as like she was saying "What?"  
  
"If I'll be married to Squall I'll be called Rinoa Leonhart won't I?"  
  
"Bark!" Maybe that meant yes?  
  
"You know, I got a idea! Do you want to help me with it?"  
  
"Bark!" was the reply. 


	3. Oh where did my Rinoa go?

Zell was practically running for his life now. As he had not only Fujin and Raijin chasing him he now had Irvine and Squall gaining up at him.  
  
He ran into the library and was holding himself up by leaning against a desk. He was huffing heavily with hot sweat running down his face. He closed his eyes tightly and wondered why he ever agreed to this silly thing.  
  
The girl with the pigtails looked at him and pitied him "Really Zell I only ask you to get me a hair band I didn't say run the marathon at the same time did I?" She said thanks to Zell as he chucked Irvine's hair band to her and she quickly put her hair into pigtails.  
  
Irvine and Squall came rushing in "Zell!" Irvine cried out "Give my hair band back will you?"  
  
The girl with the pigtails glared at Zell who tried to look away "Zell! I said get me one from the shops not to steal one from someone!" she went up to Irvine and smiled gently "I'm sorry one of my hair bands broke so I ask Zell to get me one. I'll let you have it back."  
  
Fujin and Raijin came storming in. "ZELL!" Zell looked up from the floor and saw Fujin and Raijin staring angrily at him. He quickly ran on top of the tables and leaped on top of a bookcase. Fujin and Raijin went over to the tables and started climbing after him but then Zell leaped off the bookcase, knocked it over and escaped.  
  
"If anyone sees Zell tell him he owns me 2500 gil for the damage he's done in here" said the girl with the pigtails who wasn't at all impressed. "Oh here Irvine you better have your hair band back"  
  
Irvine stepped back "Oh no, you keep it! I can put up with my hair being lose for a while. I simply can't take it back from a pretty girl like you"  
  
Squall slapped his hand on his forehead and shock his head, Irvine hasn't changed one little bit. "Come on Irvine that's Zell's girl you're talking to" Squall told Irvine and Squall grabbed Irvine's coat and dragged Irvine out of the room.  
  
"B-But Squall! Can't you see she really likes me???" Irvine cried out while being dragged out of the room. "Not really" was Irvine's reply.  
  
"Squall!" Squall and Irvine looked behind them and saw Selphie running up to them.  
  
"Selphie? What's wrong my little ray of sunshine?" Irvine asked Selphie only to be told to shut it as she is talking to Squall not him.  
  
"Squall its Rinoa she's been kidnapped!" Selphie cried.  
  
"Rinoa! Tell me who took her?" Selphie tell me!" Squall demanded.  
  
"Seifer I saw him carrying Rinoa out of the garden. Angelo came up to me as I watched." Selphie then gave Squall a letter "Angelo had this is her mouth"  
  
Squall read out the letter so Irvine can hear what it said:  
  
" Selphie,  
  
I had a bad feeling ever since Seifer came back to the garden. The way he always looked at me and the things he said to me. I never told Squall as I didn't want him to worry; after all he has thousands of students to look after now.  
  
Last night Seifer came to my room. We talked about the old days when Seifer and I were together. He asked many questions like "If we were still together do you think we live here?" "Do you still have a good relationship with Squall?" and "Where do you think we went wrong? What if.?".  
  
Because of that I had a bad feeling like he's about to do something so I wrote this letter and told  
  
Angelo to give it to you.  
  
Rinoa  
  
P.S. Tell Squall if he doesn't look after Angelo I'll more then kill him!  
  
Squall then handed back the letter to Selphie "We better find Quistis and Angelo.we're going to need there help" Squall told Selphie and Irvine and he walked off to find them.  
  
"Wait for meeee!!!!" yelled Selphie and ran off with Squall.  
  
"A chance to save a beautiful maiden in distress! Fear not Rinoa your sweet Irvine is coming!" Irvine said and ran after Squall and Selphie. 


	4. How to drive a sane man mad!

Squall found Quistis in the study hall. He explained the situation. Quistis was sat on a chair behind her desk. She had a pen in her hand and began to chew a little bit on the pen lid "Squall your really going to have to wait a while till lesson finishes.  
  
"But this is Rinoa! This is needs to be sorted out now!" Squall said with an angry tone in his voice.  
  
Quistis shook her head sadly "I'll try but I just got my old job back and I don't want lose it twice!"  
  
"Quistis sweetie" Irvine tried to flirt with Quistis "Cid wouldn't mind a pretty girl saving a friend?"  
  
Selphie kicked Irvine's ankle and told him to stop flirting and act serious for once in his life. Irvine just gave her a headlock and said, "Yes ma'am!"  
  
Quistis the lifted herself from her chair and told her class of trainee students "In 1600 hours I want you to do your field exam if there is something you are still not sure about do check your study panel."  
  
"Squall" a dark hair girl called out for Squall "If something happened to Quistis.."  
  
".Yea I know the Trepies will come and get me" Squall muttered and walked out of the study hall before the girl could answer back.  
  
"We got everyone one now haven't we?" Irvine asked Squall as he patted Angelo who came following the group.  
  
"Squall where are we heading to?" Selphie demanded she had no patience what's so ever today.  
  
"We'll head to that new garden they built a month ago." Squall replied.  
  
"Good idea Squall" Quistis praised Squall "at least if Seifer wasn't there we could get help from the headmaster"  
  
Angelo whined you could tell she was missing Rinoa "Hey what about Angelo?" Irvine asked.  
  
"What about Angelo?" Squall asked.  
  
"Well what if we have to fight in battles again?" Irvine was worried about Angelo "Rinoa would kill you if Angelo got hurt"  
  
"Look Irvine." Squall started "Rinoa had Angelo in battles loads of times this would just be the first time Angelo had to fight on her own"  
  
"What Squall is trying to say is that Angelo is tougher than she looks" Quistis said to help out Squall who wasn't into talking much.  
  
Irvine shrugged his shoulders "Alrighty then"  
  
The group walk out to the front gate and found Laguna waiting there.  
  
"Oh you" Squall said with no interest in Laguna really.  
  
"Squall I've still got something to tell you" Laguna scratched his head lightly "And if I didn't tell you now two certain men who I won't name clamed if I didn't they were going to itchy coo me"  
  
"Oh really" Squall stared at the gate to let Laguna now that they were in a hurry.  
  
Laguna notice that Squall was looking at the gate and saw how impatience Selphie looked so he took the hint "Um you're heading somewhere?"  
  
"We're off to save Rinoa!" Selphie yelled "I wish we would hurry up I want to watch Eastenders!"  
  
"Great! Then I go and help you during battles then!" Laguna offered Squall.  
  
"Fine" Squall simply said, he didn't really want this bumbling clown around but he really could do with Laguna's help though he rather died than admitting it.  
  
"Let's get moving then!" Laguna said with excitement in his voice while Selphie started waffling about Kat Slater and Alfie Moon though nobody was listening to her.  
  
The group went out of the garden and found a limo park outside the garden.  
  
"Wow! Whose car is this?" Selphie asked as she's admired the limo. "Uh it's mine I guess we could use it to reach the new garden." Laguna told Squall as he ignored Selphie's pleadings about letting her sit in the front seat.  
  
"Guess it pays to be president hey?" Irvine joked and got in the car and sat at the very back.  
  
Quistis got in the car and sat in the middle to make sure she wouldn't be anywhere near Irvine. Then Selphie jumped into the front seat and kept yelling at Squall and Laguna to hurry up and get in.  
  
"I'll drive" Squall told Laguna rather than asking Laguna if he could drive the car.  
  
Laguna handed the keys to Squall "Don't drive into a wall or something. These things are hell to repaint."  
  
Laguna went inside the limo and sat near the front. Angelo then climbed inside and sat on Laguna's lap and felled asleep while Squall climb into the driver's seat.  
  
"Ok drive! Drive!" Selphie practically screamed at Squall.  
  
"Why does Selphie had to sit next to me?" Squall thought to himself and wondered if he should just tie Selphie to a chocobo and send it running off to somewhere hopefully very far away.  
  
Squall tried to use the key "Huh?"  
  
Laguna peered over Squall's shoulder "Opps wrong keys" Laguna said and nearly went red with embarrassment as he handed the correct keys to Squall and took back his key for his swimming pool building back into his pocket.  
  
Squall slapped his hand against his forehead "Are we quite reading now?"  
  
Irvine shouted out from the back of the limo "Oh hold on I forgot my gun!"  
  
Squall looked behind him and glared at Irvine who started waving at Squall and shouted out "Kidding!". 


	5. Oh happy days

"Cor!" Squall heard Irvine say all the way at the back. He then heard Quistis shouting at Irvine "Irvine! Would you stop eyeing up every female that we drive past?"  
  
Laguna smiled "Same old Irvine hey Squall?"  
  
Squall said nothing but then all the sudden he heard a very load "OUCH!" so he quickly turned his head round to see that Selphie had slapped Irvine.  
  
"Does that mean no you won't go out with me?" Irvine smiled at his own joke while Squall sighed heavily and faced the front once again.  
  
Laguna quickly looked at Squall "Ah just like old days then?" but before Squall could answer he was interrupted again.  
  
"Are we nearly there yet?" Selphie asked Laguna and she started banging her feet on the floor. "EKK! Squall!"  
  
Squall slapped his hand onto his forehead and shook his head "What now?"  
  
"Zell is feeling car sick!" was the reply followed by some moaning.  
  
"That is it" Laguna said and stopped the car "We only been driving for six minutes!"  
  
"Um well he did had four cans of coke and a double cheese burger followed by four packet of pickle onion flavoured crisps.oh and one of those sour cream and onion Pringles" Selphie told Laguna and wonder why everyone was staring at Zell.  
  
Irvine looked at Selphie "Uh you forgot that chicken pasty he had just before we left"  
  
Quistis sighed heavily "I think I want to cry.Rinoa is in great danger and it has took us nearly two hours just to get here!"  
  
Zell's face went red with embarrassment "No it's ok I can go on really.uhhhhh"  
  
"Well if you're going to be sick can you please just sit next to Irvine ok?" Squall said while Laguna started up the car again.  
  
"Hey!" Irvine protested "You're talking to a man with a loaded gun here!" His reply was "Whatever".  
  
The rest of the journey went uneventful accept when Selphie started attacking Irvine with her boot because he had 'accidentally' fell off his seat and onto Selphie's lap. Through out the journey everyone had the pleasure of listening to Zell's groaning though Irvine did found it amusing watching Zell's face turning green when Irvine started talking about different food he likes to eat.  
  
"Hey maybe when we rescued Rinoa we can all go and get a pizza!" Irvine said as Laguna stopped the car.  
  
Zell ran out the car with one hand over his mouth and the other clutching his stomach "Bork!" Irvine shouted, "Look out food escape!" Angelo barked and wagged her tail as if she was amused at all this.  
  
"Irvine it's not funny" Quistis said half heartily and she put her hand up to cover her mouth so nobody could see she was smiling.  
  
Everyone got out the car and Laguna locked the car "Hmm where's Zell?"  
  
"In the bushes his breakfast is popping out for a quick chat" Irvine told Laguna as he climb on top of the limo and sat on its roof.  
  
Squall quickly drew out his gunblade "Look I'm going in I'm not waiting two more hours just for Zell to feel better again and to be told Rinoa had gone back to the garden safely because Stiffer just took her for a surprise shopping trip!"  
  
Laguna flicked his hair back and leant back on the limo "I'll wait for the kid.the rest off you guys can go and find Rinnai's where about's".  
  
Irvine jumped off the limo's roof and tipped his hat forward a little "Yea well if we're not back within two hours better send in good old Zell to rescue us!" Zell's answer was "Uhhhh bork".  
  
"Ok Zell we back in no time! This is going to be a piece of pie! Selphie yelled and just realised what she had said. " Burk!!!" you could hear from Zell.  
  
Irvine grabbed Selphie's arm and ran towards the new Garden building with Selphie yelling "Opps sorry Zell!"  
  
Laguna watched Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Angelo running inside the building.  
  
Something in the corner of Laguna's eye glittered in the sin.  
  
"What's that?" Laguna said to himself and he walked up to a tree and crouched down. He picked up a chain from the ground and examined the necklace in his hand.  
  
"This ring on the chain." Laguna whispered gently and he ran his thumb over the markings on one of the rings "This is Squalls ring with Griever on it.wasn't this Rinoa's necklace?" 


End file.
